


Ushijima wakatoshi is a latin king

by LoveisaGayishword



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Babies, Cute, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Latino Character, M/M, Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisaGayishword/pseuds/LoveisaGayishword
Summary: exactly what the title says (*≧▽≦)
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	Ushijima wakatoshi is a latin king

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have no idea how this works but I kinda need a beta reader and stuff because i cant do basic Math, English, or anything else (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑) 
> 
> Please comment or DM me on instagram if youre interested my name is @ lexi_cutie0917

The volleyball team of Shiratorizawa was strong, in the players’ opinion. They had a lot of medals and pictures of them at nationals to prove that. The whole team was a unit. They moved together when necessary, but once practices and games were over they all did their own thing, albeit mostly as a team. But while they weren’t all together, they all had their own lives that they lived without any problems. 

That's mostly why none of the team knew that Ushijima was actually born -and raised somewhat- in Mexico (besides Tendou, who practically lived at Ushijimas house). Tendou thought it was absolutely  _ hilarious _ that nobody had caught on to the fact that Ushijimas first language isn’t exactly japanese. His father was the one from Mexico, where he met Wakatoshi’s mother, who was there to pay a visit in Mexico with one of the companies and to learn new skills. Then, his parents met, his mother stayed in Mexico, they learned each other's respective languages, and had a baby boy, Named Ushijima Wakatoshi, after their divorce, he had his mother's last name and went on his way. His mother and him still spoke spanish often, even though she had learned it from his father. She did have to work frequently and take business trips to Mexico all the time. In fact, Ushijima was teaching Tendou a little bit of spanish at a time. Satori remembered the first time he heard his boyfriend speak spanish. 

\---

_ “Sorry for intruding~” Tendou sing-songed as he stepped into the house. Ushijima stepped into his house, taking off his shoes and putting on his house slippers, while Tendou followed, putting on a pair of red slippers he brought from his own home to keep at Ushijimas house. They made their way into the brunettes room. His mother was away for work.  _

_ “Do you want any tea?” Ushijima asked as he went over to his kitchen. Tendou plopped down on the couch. _

_ “No, thank you! I want some of that hot chocolate, Toshi!” Ushijima nodded, and then he went over to his pantry and pulled out his favorite hot chocolate (abuelita, of course). After two cups were made and one placed in front of a beaming redhead, they sat down and started to work on their homework. After about an hour and a half of studying, Ushijimas mother came through the door, moving around way too fast.  _

_ “Mi niño guapo~” She called out. “¿Estas en casa? ¿Ese chico con el pelo rojo está contigo?” Tendou sat there, confused as all hell.  _

_ “Si” Ushijima reapplied as he stood up. “¿Necesitas ayuda con las bolsas que llevas?” Tendou gaped, staring between him and his mother. His mother had looked up when Ushijima told her that he was here.  _

_ “Hola!” She said, going over to pet the boys head. “I didn’t realize you were here!” she said, finally in japanese. Although, it did sound kind of jumbled. Once Ushijima finally sat down again, Tendou slammed his hands down onto the coffee table.  _

_ “I didn’t know you could speak Spanish! Why didn’t you tell me??” Tendou shrieked, making the taller boy flinch. Ushijima shrugged, putting his own hands on the table.  _

_ “You never asked…” Ushijima said, looking forlorn. Tendou spluttered, putting his hand on Ushijimas shoulder.  _

_ “It’s fine!” Tendou said. “Its fine! I think its awesome that you know two different languages! I don’t even know Japanese and that’s the only language I know how to really speak!”  _

\---

After a brief explanation of his heritage and his parents, it was all good. Now, Tendou knew Ushijimas little ‘secret’ and they were all fine and dandy. 

Let’s go back to the present. 

Goshiki Tsutomu was literally one of the most innocent kinds Tendou had ever seen. So it really confused him when he saw him with Shirabu peeking into the club room through the door. 

“umm…” Tendou said quietly. “what are you guys doing?” Goshiki would have screamed if Shirabu hadn’t clasped his hand over the younger boy's mouth. 

“look” Shirabu said, pointing a (slightly shaking) hand toward the inside of the club room. Tendou looked inside and almost doubled over in laughter. 

inside the club room was Ushijima, with headphones in his ears. 

and he was  _ dancing _ . 

it wasn’t the embarrassing jumping around and pumping your fist in the air while you flailed your arms around, this looked like the kind of dancing you’d see at a hispanic family reunion (tendou remembered a video ushis mother had from a family reunion in Mexico from recently, with ushijima dancing with a drunk tío).

What was the most impressive thing, was that while his dancing wasn’t horrible, there was  _ singing _ that was accompanying it. 

“ Voy a vivir el momento 

Para entender el destino 

Voy a escuchar en silencio 

Para encontrar el camino”

Ushijima turned around and finally spotted the three. He jumped almost three feet into the air, and took an earbud out of his ear. He was red in the face. 

“I, um…” Ushijima said, and his voice sounded kind of different. Tendou knew what it was. He had heard it before. It was hard to change from language to language.

“I didn’t see you there…” Ushijima said, still straight faced despite the embarrassment he must be feeling. Goshiki straightened up. 

“I d-didn’t mean to spy on you! I just saw you dancing and singing and I didn’t wanna… bother you…” Tsutomu looked down and kicked his foot weakly. Shirabu shrugged. 

“I just found him like that and I didn’t know what to do” He said, walking over to his locker. 

Tendou wrapped an arm around his lover's waist. “Your singing is beautiful, Toshi! I’ve never heard you sing before!” Ushijima looked down at him. 

“I thought my mom showed you a video of me singing at the family reunion…” Ushijima stated plainly. Tendou reeled back.

“Wait, you sang at the reunion? Your mom only showed you dancing with your uncle!” Tendou yelled. “I’ve been deprived of this wonderful content? Or should I say blackmail?” Tendou asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Ushijima looked at Tendou with your-totally-joking-right plastered all over his face. 

“I don't care if the team knows. If they asked, I would have told them” Ushijima explained. Shirabu snorted.

“As straightforward as ever, eh Ushiwaka-san?” Goshiki commented. Ushijima looked down at the ground.

“I… try to be” Ushijima said. 

\---

This was their last chance to go to nationals. The team was on edge at the point gap between them and karasuno. Ushijima was in the front. He was trying to think to himself. Apparently during that time, he had switched to spanish, but he didn’t know when. He never really knows when he does anymore. 

“¿Cómo vamos a arreglar esta brecha de puntos?” He whispered to himself.

“What?” He heard a voice on the other side of the net. He looked up and saw the captain of the volleyball team. 

“Was that spanish?” The captain, Sawamura, asked. 

Was it? He didn’t even notice.

“Yes…” he responded. He had asked after all. 

“Really? I also speak spanish! What a small world” The captain chuckled. Really? That was a first. Usually when he spoke spanish in public he was met with stares. 

“Were you born in Mexico?” Ushijima asked the captain. Sawamura shook his head. 

“No, I was born in Peru, but I moved here when I was five” Sawamura rubbed the back of his neck with a chuckle. Ushijima nodded his head. 

“Thats cool…” Ushijima spoke out loud. This conversation was getting awkward. The whistle blew, and the two captains got into position. 

After a few plays, Shiratorizawa started to gain the lead. During a time out, Karasunos captain made a comment, making sure to yell slightly to get Ushijimas attention. 

“¡Asegúrate de que shiratorizawa pierda este juego y vayamos a los nacionales!” Sawamura shouted. He heard another team member laugh. Ushijima felt himself start to smile despite himself. 

“¡tu desearias poder!” Ushijima responded himself. “¡todos ustedes son solo un montón de cuervos que toman lo que pueden!”

Sawamura chuckled, and the guy who laughed earlier, a dude with a buzzcut, gaped at the other team captain. 

\---

Despite Karasuno winning, Ushijima felt kind of content on the fact that he was able to know that two other people also knew how to speak spanish and share the love for the culture with him. 

“Toshi~ my love~ what are you thinking about?” Tendou said, looking at his boyfriend from his spot on Ushijimas bed. “You have that face that tells me you're thinking.” Ushijima looked over at his boyfriend and smiled softly. 

“It’s nothing” Ushijima brought tendou down for a chaste kiss. “Te quiero muchísimo”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DON'T JUDGE ME I USED GOOGLE TRANSLATE AND IDK HOW TO DO THE THING WHERE YOU PUT THE TRANSLATIONS AT THE NOTES. ANYWAY I ALSO HAVE NO IDEA HOW PEOPLE WHO CAN SPEAK MULTIPLE LANGUAGES ACTS OR SPEAKS BECAUSE I'M IN ASL 3 SO I DON'T REALLY HAVE MUCH EXPERIENCE WITH SPOKEN LANGUAGES. (；´д｀)ゞ(；´д｀)ゞ
> 
> also the song Wakatoshi sang was Vivir Mi Vida by Marc Antony :)))))


End file.
